1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to arthroscopic tissue cutting and removal devices by which anatomical tissues may be cut and removed from a joint or other site. More specifically, this invention relates to ceramic cutting members configured for use in arthroscopic cutters or shavers.
2. Description of the Background Art
In several surgical procedures including subacromial decompression, anterior cruciate ligament reconstruction involving notchplasty and arthroscopic resection of the acromioclavicular joint, there is a need for cutting and removal of bone and soft tissue. Currently, surgeons use arthroscopic shavers and burrs having rotational cutting surfaces to remove tissue for such procedures. A typical arthroscopic shaver or burr comprises a metal cutting member carried at the distal end of a metal sleeve that rotates within an open-ended metal shaft. A suction pathway for removal of bone fragments or other tissues is provided through a window proximal to the metal cutting member that communicates with a lumen in the sleeve.
When metal shavers and burrs ‘wear’ during a procedure, which occurs very rapidly when cutting bone, the wear can be characterized by loss of micro-particles from fracture and particle release which occurs along with dulling due to metal deformation. In such surgical applications, even very small amounts of such foreign particles that are not recovered from a treatment site can lead to detrimental effects on the patient health, with inflammation being typical. In some cases, the foreign particles can result in joint failure due to osteolysis, a term used to define inflammation due to presence of such foreign particles. A recent article describing such foreign particle induced inflammation is Pedowitz, et al. (2013) Arthroscopic surgical tools: “A source of metal particles and possible joint damage”, Arthroscopy—The Journal of Arthroscopic and Related Surgery, 29(9), 1559-1565. In addition to causing inflammation, the presence of metal particles in a joint or other treatment site can cause serious problems for future MRIs. Typically, the MRI images will be blurred by agitation of the metal particles caused by the magnetic field used in the imaging, making assessments of the treatment difficult.
Another problem with the currently available metal shavers/burrs relates to manufacturing limitations in combination with the rapid dulling of metal cutting edges. Typically, a metal cutter is manufactured by machining the cutting surfaces and flutes into a burr or abrader surface. The flute shape and geometry can be limited since it is dictated by the machining process, and burr size and shape limitations may direct usage toward more coarse bone removal applications. Further, when operated in a rotational or oscillatory mode, the such cutting edges adapted for coarse bone removal may have a kickback effect as the flutes first make contact with bone, which is aggravated by rapid dulling of the machined cutting edges.
Therefore, the need exists for arthroscopic burrs and/or shavers that can operate to cut and remove bone without the release of fractured particles and micro-particles into the treatment site. Further, there is a need for burrs/cutters that do not wear rapidly and that can have cutting edges not limited by metal machining techniques. Additionally, there is a need for efficient methods and apparatus for manufacturing such improved arthroscopic burrs and/or shavers. At least some of these needs will be met by the inventions described below.